The Cullen's tricks
by 123catdoglover
Summary: Stories of when the cullens tricked each other. Rated t just in case. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sadly, that is true.

_**Hi everybody! I hope you like this new story. This story should be funny. It will take up several chapters, even though it should be a one shot. Please review, good or bad! Sorry it is so short. Wanted to just set the scene. Hope you like it!**_

Bella pov

The whole household minus Alice sat in a semi circle around the TV. We were watching what not to wear. Alice was out shopping, like she did every night. As we were watching, a commercial came on. It was advertising what not to wear, saying sign you relatives up. I was hit with a stroke of inspiration. Alice would never see this coming.

Edward pov

Bella started to laugh all of a sudden as we were watching TV. As we all turned to stare at her, she started to explain.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a trick on Alice?"She asked. "Because I have the perfect one in mind."

"I love a good trick" said Emmett. "When do we start?"

"Right now, if you are all in" Bella answered. "Are you?" grudgingly, we all agreed. "This is my idea. Let's sign her up for what not to wear. We can say that we think she is hiding something under her clothes, and never does everything else. We'll tell them that we think she needs to get out more!" her idea was met with silence then laughter.

"Do you think it would work?" asked Esme.

"Yes, if we work together. Can you imagine the look on her face? It will be priceless, and something to hold over her head."

"I 'm in." said Jasper. "That sounds like fun and an alarm to her that she shops too much."

"Then I'm in to." Said Carlisle. "She needs to stop shopping. Anyway, she wouldn't believe visions that told her we would. And if she did, she couldn't do anything about them"

"Perfect" said Rosalie "I wanted to play some sort of trick on her."

"Fine, I'm in" I said, the last one in.

_**2 months later**_

Alice pov

Bella wouldn't do that to me. She was just trying to freak me out. I could tell. But why was she mad at me? I hadn't done anything. I had just had a vision of Bella putting me on what not to wear. Just as I was thinking that she wouldn't do that to me, I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned, I found myself facing the 2 hosts of what not to wear. I was standing in the middle of the mall, and the hosts of what not to wear was standing in front of me. With my family standing behind them, trying to keep in laughter. Bella was holding a camera, and it was pointing straight at me. She did not.


	2. What not to wear!

_**Hi everyone! Did you like the last chapter? Even thou this is supposed to be many one shots in one story this one has to be more than one chapter long. Hope you like this chapter!**_

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, even though I bought the book from Borders.

Alice pov

She did not. There is no way that I could be on what not to wear. My clothes are all in style and I am perfectly fine.

"Hi I'm Stacie"

"And I'm Clinton"

"And we're from TLC's what not to wear!!!" they exclaimed together. Drat. Now I was stuck. I am so going to kill Bella, even if Edward will hate me.

"Hi" I said as grouchily as I could.

"We're here because your whole family nominated you. Something about you hiding behind your clothes, and always wanting to be the center of attention. They also say you do not get out much."

"I do not!" I exclaimed right to my family's faces "I wear very pretty clothes to be pretty."

"Well, we're here to help you, and get you out of that grumpy attitude. You'll be so much more confident when you have great clothes!" gushed Stacie. _When can I kill her? _I thought to Edward.

"Never" he said at vampire speed. Great. Well, I'll just grin and bear it.

"Anyways, we have a card here with 5000 dollars. But- you have to agree to our rules."

"Fine. But can I use my money too? Because that might not be enough." I said, giving my family a look that meant makeovers in their sleep.

"Meet us in New York tomorrow and bring your whole wardrobe. We're doing a wardrobe makeover!" exclaimed Stacie. When is that women never excited? "But first we'll watch that secret footage!" Great. I wonder what they taped.

**1 hour later**

Of course they taped my worst moments. This is annoying. I wonder what they will say about my outfits?

Jasper pov

Alice was really mad. She was even madder when she was showed the secret footage. It didn't help that we were all giggling at vampire speed behind her back. Her mood just got worse and worse. I now knew that this was a bad idea. Betting against Alice always was.

Alice pov

**The next day**

My instructions are to take out my wardrobe and put it on hangers. Then I have to make a few outfits that I would wear as casual, school, and shopping or other activities. My first outfit was jeans with a long pale blue shirt with a baby pink belt and baby pink shoes. It also had an over the shoulder black purse. I stepped into the 360 degree mirror gracefully and explained my outfit.

"This is something I would wear to school. I would describe it as beautiful and stunning."

"Whoa, this has so many conflicting colors" Stacie said as she stepped in

"And ballet flats totally don't go" Clinton added. "You would do better with sandals or a slight heel."

"Fine" I said, slightly miffed. My next outfit was casual. It was brown Capri's with a red v-neck shirt. I also had on 2 gold necklaces and red ballet flats. To complete the outfit I had on 3 bracelets on each wrist and gold earrings.

"This is a casual outfit of mine. I would wear it around the house, and occasionally to go grocery shopping."

"Too much jewelry" scolded Stacie. "We usually like jewelry, but 6 bracelets, plus 2 necklaces, plus earrings, that's too much."

"I agree. Plus, what's with ballet flats? They are not what you should wear, especially not someone of your height" Clinton added. Did he seriously just insult my height? Another person to add to my kill list. It was getting long now. Just one more outfit. This one was the one I would go shopping in. It was a short black skirt, a purple v-neck shirt, black heels, purple studs in my ears, and one silver purple heart pendant around my neck. To complete the lock I had a black leather purse with silver clasps. Perfect. Or so I think.

"You look Goth" was the first thing Stacie said.

"Do you have a tongue ring too?" asked Clinton. Wow, they can be so annoying. Now they are going to show me what I should buy.

**20 minutes later**

Wow that was pointless. It was stuff I would buy anyway. They're annoying. I can't wait till tomorrow. Shops, here I come!


	3. what not to wear

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight characters, I just let them trick each other.

_**Hope you like this chapter. Review! Review!Review! Pretty please?**_

Alice pov

I forgot about them throwing away my closet. Drat.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" asked Stacie as she walked around the 20 racks I had needed for my stuff. "A lot of this is really pretty, and we could definitely make stuff work"

"I've never seen some of this before. Where did you get all this?" asked Clinton open mouthed.

"I go straight to the designer" I responded. "My family has enough money."

"Where did you get these dresses? And what do you use them for?" Stacie asked as she fingered some beautiful silk and lace evening gowns.

"If I have to go to a party, or perform, I wear those. The one you're touching I wore as a bridesmaid at my brother's wedding" I responded.

"Wow" was all Stacie could say. "Well, I don't think you need to go shopping. We will just show you how to pair together good outfits from this. By the way, where are your shoes?"

"Over there. Covering the bookshelf" I answered, pointing at a wall sized bookcase that had happened to be there. It was filled with my shoes. They stared open mouthed at it.

"Whoa" was all Stacie could force out. Good. I am so much better at fashion then they are.

**The next day**

Now they were going to cut my hair and show me how to put make up on. I was a little afraid of what they were going to do to my hair, but not much. I came in to the room and the stylist introduced himself.

"What do you want done to your hair?" he asked me. "Because I have a few ideas"

"Do what you want" I responded, hoping it wasn't going to be much. Darn. I do not want hair extensions and blonde hair. I'll just have to bear it.

**2 hours later**

"There. You are all done. He spun me around and I didn't recognize myself. He had given me hair extensions, so my hair was halfway down my back, in braids. He had also dyed my hair blonde with red highlights. "I thought you needed a little color, so I provided it" he said. He was now 11th on my kill list. He thought I would like this? Argh!!!!!!!!!! Let's see what the make-up artist does.

**30 minutes later**

She basically covered my face with the redest coverup she could find, then put gold eye shadow and blood red lipstick on me. I looked nice, but also like I was human. Time to show my outfits to Stacie and Clinton.

**1 hour later**

They loved my outfits and were happy with my make-up. Time to show my family. I chose a dramatic purple evening gown, the only thing I bought in New York. I put the makeup on the exact way they taught me too, then grabbed my purple carrying purse and walked into the restaurant. I was met with silence. My family did a double take as I posed in the door way, my eyes daring them to object. Then jasper rushed forward and kissed me. My Darling.

**The next week**

I smiled as my family rushed outside and got into their cars and tried to start them. They did, then halfway down the drive, every tire blew out. I laughed and yelled

"Never bet against Alice!"


End file.
